Anaemic
by RosieMary
Summary: Mulder and Scully's relationship progresses during season 7.


Title- Anaemic

Author- RosieReyes

Rating- PG

Spoilers- Memento Mori, Redux II, First Person Shooter.

Timeline- Set in Season 7 Post Millenium, pre all things, designed to fit in with the Canon MSR Relationship developing during this time.

Dedication- Hi Faye!

Washington Memorial Hospital

7.46 AM

Dana Scully smoothed down her wrinkled skirt as she sat in the waiting area before work. The mismatched chairs left a homey impression, the kind of place you shouldn't feel nervous.

But the distinct smell of disinfectant, present in every hospital Scully had set foot in was over-powering and brought back her feelings of dread.

_It was a routine blood test. _she told herself, _You're a medical doctor, you know that there's nothing to be afraid of._

Yet the sharp sting of the needle piercing her skin, and the too-familiar green walls made her realise that no blood-test was routine for her anymore.

The threat of the cancer still hung over her, following her like a sinister shadow, occasionally, on moments like these, making it's presence felt.

She had put down the weariness and lack of strength she had felt lately to overwork. In the past few weeks she had been up all night finishing reports.

She knew that must have been a factor in it, but it was hell to wait, worse for her than for any other patient there who was being treated for the common cold.

Out of them, she alone knew procedure, and she alone knew blood checks didn't take that long, without complications.

Scully felt that everyone in the room was staring at her, whispering to their spouses, their kids or even to random strangers that "The tired looking woman with the red hair might have a terminal illness."

She shook herself mentally. Of course they weren't thinking that. She scolded herself for showing signs of Mulder's paranoia.

Mulder. _What am I going to tell him if it's bad news. _she thought desperately. She remembered three years ago, during the worst of her illness, he had fallen apart.

He had as good as admitted to her he had considered suicide.

This had always plagued her. _Why? _he had his whole life, why would he consider ending it, all for her?

She thought about how she would feel if the situation was reversed.

She realised that although she had her Mother, her two brothers and her career, without Mulder she couldn't go on.

She remembered lying to the FBI when he attempted to fake his own death, the emotions that had swept over her then had been hard enough.

She couldn't imagine living without him, couldn't imagine working without him. That was the first time in those few years that she truly understood.

_I can't tell him. _she decided. She knew he would try to help, but it would destroy him inside.

She was jumping ahead of herself, and she knew it. Before she could get to funeral arrangements she was interrupted.

The kind looking, elderly doctor looked up from a list.

"Dana Scully" he called. She looked up. He smiled in a grandfatherly way. "Come with me please, Miss Scully."

He led her into a small room.

"Please, have a seat." he instructed her. He handed her some files. "You're a medical doctor aren't you Dana"

"Yeah." she replied hoarsely, then she cleared her throat. "Yes."

"Well then" he said his eyes twinkling"You may understand these results more than I do with your background."

She opened the folder, her hand shaking slightly. The doctor didn't make it sound like bad news, but she took her time, flicking through her past medical history first.

Flu. Earache. something that was nobody else's business. Nothing major until recently. Well, until she had met Mulder. He knew he blamed himself for the fates that had befallen her on his "quest." She skipped the painful pages that told of her demise and her recovery.

The doctor gently slipped out the page she was supposed to be looking at and handed it to her.

"It's not serious Dana."

His words took a second to register, then she breathed a sigh of relief and looked properly at the charts.

"Anaemia? That's all"

"That's all." he confirmed. "A few vitamin and iron supplements are all you need. Just try to get plenty of rest."

His eyes scanned her personal information.

"Of course that may be difficult in your line of work... could you consider taking some time off"

"No." Scully replied flatly. "I mean, I'll be careful."

"Well, you make sure you are." he said as he filled out her prescription.

_Mulder need never know. _she decided.

X-Files Office

J. Edgar Hoover Building

8.37 AM

"Hey Scully" Fox Mulder announced to the empty office. When he was greeted by silence he looked at the clock.

It wasn't like her to be late. He had most of the bad habits in their partnership, he hoped everything was okay.

"Sorry I'm late Mulder." she apologised, walking through the door.

"The coffee was getting cold." he complained, holding the polystyrene cup to her, pretending to look upset.

"Thank you." she said, taking it gratefully, she needed some caffeine.

"Actually, I do wish you were her earlier." he told her "you could have got Skinner of my back."

"What have you done this time" she asked exasperated.

He looked almost hurt. "Nothing." He picked up a folder from the desk and waved it around her. "But _we _have a case."

She looked up. "We do"

"Mm-hmm."

She raised an eyebrow. "Care to enlighten me"

"Five prostitutes over as many weeks, murdered _on the streets _in the Rigton Area."

"Prostitutes? that isn't something the bureau would usually get involved in."

He shook his head.

"No. That's why you won't have seen it in the newspapers. Little side articles next to the big news about the events that happen to the_ respectable _people. _"Fluffy Kitten plays with ball of string." _Would make a bigger story right now than _"Scum of the earth raped and killed." _No-one cares that behind the careers, these are innocent women, girls even, that have the right to live."

"But Skinner Cares"

"That's the catch." he said grimly. "The last victim was Skinner's niece."

Scully looked shocked.

"Apparently his ex-wife is frantic" he continued"So this is high on our list of priorities"

"I'll bet." Scully interrupted. "So what's the plan? Routine questioning, forensic investigation"

Mulder shook his head again. "I wish. You're not going to like this Scully..."

"What"

"Undercover."

"What do you mean under- Oh Mulder, No"

"Yes. You're going to be a lady of the night, Scully."

"You make it sound so glamorous..."

"Apparently it's simple..." he tried to console her "You just tart up, go and make some conversation with the working girls, you'll be wearing a wire so we can communicate..."

"And where will we be staying through all of this" she cut him off.

"A nearby motel. Trust me, it looks the type of accommodation for the part. Adjoining rooms. I can see you from the window, providing it's not too dirty, and providing you stay in sight. We'll arm you somehow, possibly hidden in the tasteful thigh-length snakeskin boots we'll sort you out with"

"Mulder this may surprise you, but I don't own thigh-length snakeskin boots."

"Borrow mine." he joked. "No, we're getting briefed in a few hours at the field office in Rigton, they'll dress you up there."

"A few hours? It's a long drive to Rigton, that's not a lot of time."

"Then we'll get more coffee and step on it." he suggested.

Road to Rigton

10.58 AM

"You say this briefing is at 12.00" Scully checked, gazing out of the window of their dark green rental car. Her eyes felt heavy and she just wanted to close them and get some sleep.

"12 exactly" he confirmed. "You got the files there"

She held them up, and was shocked at how much effort it took her to do so.

"I think we turn here." he muttered at a crossing, almost to himself. "Can you read me the basics again, Scully"

She sighed inwardly, but outside she showed no sign of weakness.

"Five prostitutes brutally murdered in the time period of just over a month. Last victim an Angela Reina Barrett, aged 24, the killer shows a pattern of young women all under the age of 30, all similar height, hair colour, eye colour.

Girls were all "Picked" from the Rigton area by a man described by her colleagues as "normal". Dark hair, average height, average build. They were all later found strangled in back alleys. Autopsies show it was a straightforward killing each time, the victim's estimated times of death were all mere minutes from when they were last seen alive, getting into a man's car, reportedly a blue ford model."

Mulder looked thoughtful as he tried to open a pack of sunflower seeds while still keeping his eyes on the road. "I think we're looking for a white male, aged 25-35 with an unstable work history. May have a criminal record for minor crimes, shoplifting, assault, that sort of thing. Most likely an unstable home life, a difficult relationship with his mother, no success in adult relationships, hence the prostitutes. What are the averages for the victims"

"Blonde, green eyes, 5"6, slim build." Scully replied.

"Maybe to represent his mother, a girlfriend...most likely he has a low self-esteem... Scully? You still with me"

Her eyes were closed, she had almost drifted off. "Mm...yeah, sorry Mulder."

"Maybe I should have asked for extra caffeine back there." he commented, but he looked concerned.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"I'm fine." she told him, but he had learnt not to take her word for it by then.

"What tablets were you taking earlier"

"Just vitamin supplements Mulder, nothing to worry about."

"Were you at the doctor's Scully" Was that why you were late this morning"

She sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you Mulder, because I knew you'd react like this"

"React like what" he interrupted.

"Like this. I know you worry about me, and I appreciate it. I was worried myself there for a second, but it's treatable. It's anaemia."

"Anaemia? Oh God, is this because of the chemotherapy"

"No, nothing like that at all. It's mostly because of other medication I've been taking recently. That, and poor diet, and lack of sleep. I've had insomnia lately and now I guess I've went from one extreme to the other."

"You should have told me. I want to know these things. Even if it's something like a sore throat and there's absolutely nothing I can do to help, I still want to know how you're feeling. Are you sure you're up to this? I can get us out of this if"

"No. No, I'm okay, honestly. I'll admit it's not the assignment I would have chosen, but if me going undercover to talk to these women is the best plan we've got then I'll do it."

"But there's no need Scully, we can question them under normal circumstances."

She shook her head. "That won't work. You won't have their trust."

"Well, I don't know exactly what this Agent Brewer has planned, but I know I'll be wired and nearby if you need me."

"Mulder...what if I get...Picked up"

"You won't." he answered, confidently.

"Oh, thanks." she said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Scully, you know you'd get a lot of clients, but we just want you to get the information and get out again."

"That's a relief."

"We'll stop at the motel, meet Agent Brewer, get you sorted out. When you're done questioning we can go over the case and if we don't turn up any leads we'll hand it back over to Agent Brewer. Skinner will understand, you're not up to this."

She wanted to protest, until she realised just how much of a comfort his words were.

"I'm sorry I never told you right away Mulder, I just... I'm sorry. You had a right to know, especially if it's going to be affecting my work. We're partners. We're friends."

"Don't worry about it." he reassured her. "Now that I know, making sure you're okay is my number one priority. We still have a while to go, why don't you try and get some rest."

She closed her eyes gratefully. _His top priority. _That was an odd thing to say. Then again, Mulder did say some odd things sometimes.

Rigton field Office.

12.00 PM

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." Kevin Brewer greeted them. He was tall and middle aged, his sandy brown hair receding slightly.

Scully noticed he looked as worn out as she felt. Mulder noticed he looked happy to see them.

"There have been some advances since you received this assignment, Agents." he informed them. "We have a suspect."

He held out a profile. "I know this is your area of expertise Agent Mulder, but when this man was caught on CCTV footage at a nearby club I couldn't resist throwing something together."

Scully took it and her eyes scanned the page. She raised an eyebrow and read a section aloud.

_"a white male, aged 25-35 with an unstable work history. May have a criminal record for minor crimes, shoplifting, assault, or petty theft. Most likely an unstable home life, a difficult relationship with mother, no success in adult relationships."_

Mulder looked at her, he couldn't believe it. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, err, yes, that sounds about accurate Agent Brewer." he said.

Scully gave him a look. Her women's intuition sensed more than a little professional jealousy.

"Well this means your job has officially got easier, Agent Scully." he clarified.

"You can both observe from a distance now, from the motel you'll be staying in, and just watch for any sign of a Blue Ford Sedan or for Dennis Roache to turn up."

He handed them a revised case-file and gave them directions to the motel.

"The small place opposite The Turning Bar, you can't miss it."

Turning Motel

12.20 PM

"Here Scully, it's a small place, opposite The Turning Bar, We didn't miss it. Do you think this could be it" he asked, in an attempt to annoy her when he parked the car.

However she was so disgusted by the state of the accommodation she wasn't listening to him.

"Jesus, even in broad daylight you still wouldn't want to walk here alone." she commented.

After they checked in Scully didn't want to do anything but sleep until the hookers showed up.

Mulder tried to convince her to, but she wasn't about to let him do all the work on his own.

"Take a bath." he suggested. "before you help me out here. It'll make you feel better."

A closer inspection of the washroom determined that no-one would be taking a bath; there was no running water.

"I bet you're disappointed Mulder." she said sleepily.

"Why" he asked. "You mean I was aiming for a motel with water, pillows and no hard mattress? The FBI can't afford to give their Agents those luxuries, you should know that by now"

She smiled. "No...You were disappointed you never got to see me dressed up like Jay Blue Afterglow."

"Never." he murmured

"What" she asked, drowsily.

"I'd never let your beauty be cheapened like that." he told her sincerely.

She looked at him, even though she could hardly keep her eyes open.

He saw how she was struggling just to stay awake, leaning on his shoulder and he decided that was enough.

"Come on Scully, we don't have to stay here."

"But the case..." she weakly protested.

"I'll call Agent Brewer." he promised"Anyone can do this job, but we need to get you to a hotel."

"Mulder, if the Bureau's already paid for this place, they won't cover anywhere else." she muttered.

"I'll take care of the cost, you just can't stay here."

She was asleep before he finished speaking so he carried her to the car.

Regent Hotel.

4.15 PM

When Scully awoke she knew they must be somewhere else because she was comfortable. She slid her hand up and down the other side of the bed, without opening her eyes.

She knew instinctively that Mulder was there beside her, on top of the covers.

"There's pillows." she whispered, in case he was asleep. That was when she realised it must still have been the afternoon.

"Yeah, and sheets." he commented

She opened her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Thank You."

"It's nothing Scully, try to get some more sleep."

"No, really. Thank You." she repeated.  
"You're welcome." he replied.

"Mulder...do you really think I'm better looking than Jay Blue Afterglow"

He hesitated. He had been waiting for so long to tell her how beautiful she was, but he wanted to wait until she was ready to hear it.

"Undoubtedly." he answered.

She sat up a little. "Even when I'm sick and exhausted and my hair needs styled"

"Even then." he said, waiting for her reaction.

She just smiled and closed her eyes again.

It was enough for her. They had been through so much. But they had so much further to go.

**THE END**

**Author's Notes-Cue All Things!**


End file.
